La Casa de las Serpientes
by Fargok
Summary: Las palabras Weasley y Slytherin nunca van juntas en la misma frase. Pero ya saben lo caprichosos que llegan a ser ciertos sombreritos. AR. DMxGW.


**La casa de las Serpientes**

…_por Fargok_

**Summary: **Las palabras Weasley y Slytherin nunca van juntas en la misma frase. Pero ya saben lo caprichosos que llegan a ser ciertos sombreritos. AR. DMxGW.

**Disclaimer: **Ginny Weasley le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, todos los demás también.

**Notas: **Ruptura con la realidad del canon a partir de la cámara de los secretos. Revisado: 20/11/10; algunos cambios menores, comas por aquí y acentos por allá. Nada del otro mundo.

* * *

"¡Weasley, Ginevra!", llamó la profesora McGonagall; una niña de cabello rojo intenso caminó tímidamente hacia el taburete que estaba al frente del gran comedor, siendo observada por todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts. Se sentó e inmediatamente miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando a sus hermanos. Vio a Percy, a Fred y a George, pero no encontró por ningún lado a Ron; tampoco vio a Harry Potter.

Apenas y le dio tiempo de pensar en dónde estarían su hermano y Harry cuando el sombrero seleccionador, viejo y raído, le tapó los ojos.

"Mmmmh…", escuchó murmurar a la vocecita, "Weasley, ¿verdad? Veamos, creo que el lugar perfecto para ti será… —tomó aire para gritar su decisión cuando una duda lo asaltó por un instante y prefirió guardar silencio—… un momento", dijo, y después guardó silencio. Uno, dos, tres minutos pasaron sin que el sombrero dijera nada. Dumbledore ya se estaba levantando de su asiento y mirando con gran incógnita al sombrero parlanchín.

'_¿Qué estará pasando?', _se preguntaba la menor de los Weasley, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del sombrero.

"Espero que no te moleste estar alejada de tus hermanos —dijo; Ginny ya había abierto la boca para manifestar su duda en voz alta cuando el sombrero gritó potentemente—. ¡Slytherin!"

El ambiente pareció congelarse. Los Slytherin no aplaudieron, excepto por algunos de primero que, obviamente, desconocían lo que el apellido Weasley quería decir. Aparte de eso, ningún sonido se dio en el gran comedor. Fred y George se levantaron de pronto y miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin con los puños levantados, como si fuera su culpa que Ginny fuera enviada ahí.

El profesor Dumbledore tosió. La profesora McGonagall se acomodó los lentes y Ginny se levantó del taburete, quitándose el sombrero. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, confundida. Sus padres y sus hermanos ya le habían explicado que era allí, en Gryffindor, donde pasaría su estancia en Hogwarts; ella ya estaba convencida de ello. Después miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, recordó lo que le habían dicho: que de Slytherin habían salido la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos y sintió miedo, _"No quiero ser una bruja tenebrosa"__,_ pensó. No sabía que hacer, quería correr hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para pedirle consejo a sus hermanos cuando una mano en su hombro la hizo saltar. El director Dumbledore le susurró al oído.

"Ve a la mesa de Slytherin y no te preocupes: todo estará bien, ése es tu lugar."

Aturdida, Ginny Weasley caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de sus compañeros. Las miradas de todos los Slytherin de segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto y algunas de los de primero se posaron en ella; algunas confundidas, otras rencorosas, otras curiosas. La profesora McGonagall llamó al siguiente alumno para ponerse el sombrero y la ceremonia de selección terminó. El profesor Dumbledore dirigió algunas palabras sin sentido al alumnado y después comenzó el banquete.

Ginny comió desganada. Llevaba años esperando _ese_ día, años esperando _ese_ banquete, y, cuando al fin llegaba, ese día y ese banquete se estaban convirtiendo en los peores de su vida.

_"Slytherin…"_, pensaba. La sola mención de esa casa le hacía sentir escalofríos. Recordó a Ron, que después de un año en Hogwarts, no paraba de decir _los Slytherin esto_ o _los Slytherin aquello_. Todos sus hermanos hablaban mal de los Slytherin. Sus padres también. También Harry.

Ese pensamiento la sobresaltó. ¡Harry! ¿La odiaría por ser Slytherin? No quería que Harry la odiara. Tampoco quería que sus hermanos la odiaran. Ni que sus papás la odiaran. Ni que Hermione la odiara. Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin, Ginny quiso cubrirse la cara. Era una Slytherin, seguro iba a insultarla.

"¿Estás bien? —dijo Hermione. Ginny no respondió, sólo miró su plato con tristeza. Estaba exquisito, pero no había probado casi nada— No te preocupes, no vas a perder nuestra amistad. Ni a tus hermanos, no es tu culpa." Ginny sabía que Hermione mentía. Por supuesto que era su culpa. Algo debía haber dentro de ella que movió al sombrero a enviarla a Slytherin, algo malo.

La casa de Gryffindor era la casa de los valientes. La casa de Ravenclaw era la casa de los inteligentes. La casa de Hufflepoff era la casa de los amables y acomedidos. La casa de Slytherin era la casa de los malos. Eso era lo que le habían enseñado en casa. No era exactamente lo que el sombrero seleccionador había cantado, pero Ginny estaba segura de que así era. Y si ella era de Slytherin, entonces era mala; simple lógica.

Hermione se alejó de ella y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron no estaban ahí. Fred y George miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, la examinaron con la mirada y, finalmente, fijaron sus ojos en la pelirroja. Ginny pensó que tal vez le aventarían algo, le harían alguna seña obscena o le lanzarían un maleficio. En vez de eso, levantaron la mano, nerviosamente, y la saludaron. Ginny les devolvió el saludo y, de pronto, sintió ganas de llorar. No iba a poder estar con sus hermanos.

Cuando el banquete terminó, la pelirroja sintió ganas de correr hacia su hermano Percy, que estaba dirigiendo, junto a los demás prefectos, a los niños de primero de Gryffindor hacia la sala común.

"¡Slytherin, por aquí!", bramó el prefecto de las serpientes y Ginny lo miró tímidamente; él no la miraba, nadie lo hacía. Después de ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo se había convertido en una chica invisible. Y así era mejor.

Sintiendo sus pies muy pesados, siguió al prefecto de corbata verde, junto a todos los demás niños. Los alumnos de otros grados iban por su cuenta, algunos ya se habían adelantado —previamente preguntado la contraseña a algún prefecto—, otros se retrasaban, conversando con sus amigos. Recorrieron el castillo, todos los niños, a pesar de venir de familias mágicas, iban maravillados por el castillo. Ginny, en cambio, no notó ninguna de las maravillas que los demás niños señalaban en el camino.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una pared especialmente húmeda a la que el prefecto habló. Dijo una contraseña y la pared se abrió, dando paso a la sala común de Slytherin.

Adentro Ginny no supo que debía hacer. La casa verdiplata era terreno vedado para ella. Desde antes de ir a Hogwarts había aprendido a odiarla. Era su destino. Pero ahora ella pertenecía a la odiada casa.

De pronto sintió que unos ojos se posaban en ella; un grupo de chicos de segundo se reían y la señalaba. Ginny quiso morirse en ese instante. Un niño gordo y grande se le acercó.

"Oye, niña —dijo—, ¿es verdad que tu hermano es el lamebotas Weasley?"

Ginny le soltó una patada en la espinilla y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de niñas, oyendo los aullidos de dolor del niño gordo. De pronto, antes de llegar al dormitorio de nilas, una mano la detuvo. Un niño rubio, delgado, blanco, de apariencia frágil, pero que le apretaba el hombro con fuerza, la miraba. Ginny se sintió amenazada y no lo quiso mirar a los ojos.

"Escucha, Weasley —había dicho el niño—. Ahora eres parte de nosotros y debes aprender a vivir como una Slytherin; yo te puedo ayudar."

"¿No me vas a insultar? —pregunto Ginny, mirando a su interlocutor, que sonreía. Ginny vio una sonrisa tierna. Ese niño era muy bonito. Más de Potter— ¿Aunque mis hermanos…?"

"Tus hermanos son tontos —dijo el rubio—, pero tú no necesariamente lo eres."

"¡No hables así de mis hermanos! —gritó la niña. El niño rubio sonrió— No me importa que ellos sean Gryffindor: son mis hermanos."

El otro sonrió y le extendió la mano.

"Malfoy —dijo—, Draco Malfoy." A Ginny ese nombre le sonaba. Harry y Ron hablaban pestes de ese niño. No había dicho que era tan amable, ni tan guapo. Tal vez se equivocaban.

"Ginny —dijo ella, dándole la mano; Malfoy se la besó y Ginny enrojeció—. Ginny Weasley."

"Ven —le dijo el rubio—, te presentaré a mis amigos; son brutos, pero puedes confiar en ellos. Si alguien te molesta, Crabbe y Goyle lo golpearán. Sólo dime y yo me encargo."

Ginny sonrió. Ese niño era amable. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, las serpientes no eran tan malas. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una serpiente ahora. Los colores verde y plata eran bonitos, como la túnica de ese niño y sus ojos. Verde y plata. No estaba mal.


End file.
